Aku cinta kamu
by sonirueda
Summary: Aku cinta kamu fue lo que Magnus le dijo a Alec antes del adios. Que lo amaba pero que no cambiaba nada y que ya no quería saber nada de él. Podrá el introvertido nephilim superar ésto?
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es algo que me surgió de golpe**

**Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare.**

**Puntualmente es mi ideal de continuación de CoLS, ya que falta mucho para que salga el sexto libro, así que como no me gustó como quedó "MALEC" trataré de buscarle una salida. Les podrá parecer algo "emo" al principio, pero se fue dando así. Juro que no lo provoqué! **

**Bueno, si, lo provoqué, pero sin querer queriendo.**

**Requisito para leer éste fic:**

**HABER LEÍDO CoLS**

**Si no, no entenderán mucho de nada.**

**Por último, dejenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión para saber si sigo, y por si las dudas, les advierto: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de mas de una carilla.**

_**Malec-xín**_

**:)**

**-Final de CoLS: MALEC-**

**"Alguien mató a Camille?" - Preguntó Alec incrédulo-**

**"No solo alguien, tontito..." -Maureen soltó una feliz carcajada- "Fui yo"**

_**Aku cinta kamu **_

_(No importa el idioma. Lo importante es saber si prevalecerá)_

Alec no podía creer lo que estaba aún haciéndose eco en su cerebro: Camille muerta. Éso despertó en él un sentimiento de duda y frustración. Sí, él venía a éso justamente, a acabar con la vida de la que consideraba responsable de su desdicha. Pero no podía evitar que su lado racional y amante de la ley le indicara que algo no estaba bien. Camille merecía morir. Ella era mala y perversa. No se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie. Y obviamente no le importaba Magnus, porque ponerle sobre aviso de la "traición" de Alec no era para beneficio del brujo, sino que sirvió para alimentar su ego. Era su forma de decirles: "Yo soy superior y ustedes no son nada".

Alec seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando la voz de Maureen lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real:

-Sabes? Bebí hasta la última gota de la sangre de Camille. Y sabía de manera celestial... A Ángel, diría yo.- y su sonrisa, hasta el momento laxa e inocente, se transformó de golpe en una terrible expresión demoníaca -Quieres saber otra cosa? Me gustó...-

Y el nephilim, que hasta el momento había quedado petrificado por lo que acababa de oir, sintió dos manos fuertes que lo tomaron desde atrás y vió a la vampira abalanzarse sobre él con su boca muy abierta mientras gritaba y le mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

Y de golpe, todo se volvió negro...


	2. Chapter 2

**Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes estan basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare.**

**Por último, dejenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión.**

**DEPRESIÓN**

**Alec despertó en la entrada del Instituto. No tenía idea de como había llegado hasta allí. Solo recordaba a Maureen, incertidumbre y luego, oscuridad absoluta. Se incorporó sacudiéndose las hojas y suciedad de sus ropas. Sentía un gusto amargo y metálico en la boca, gusto a vacío mezclado con algo mas que no sabía reconocer, y que sinceramente no le importaba.**

**Se adentró al Instituto ignorando las miradas que atrajo de su familia. En sus ojos había dolor y confusión. Quería gritar y golpear a alguien. Descargar todo su dolor por la ruptura. Ruptura... Optó mejor por meterse en su habitación y no salir. **

**Pasaron unas horas.. un día.. tres... No lo sabía con certeza. No los contaba. No pensaba. Solo cerraba los ojos y lloraba, y en medio del llanto, por momentos, se quedaba dormido. Lo que le sorprendía era que cuando despertaba siempre hallaba un plato con comida, un vaso de agua o zumo. Incluso café.**

**Pero él no tocaba ésas ofrendas. No sentía ganas de comer o de beber, o de hacer, o de estar, o de vivir...**

**Un día (resultó ser el quinto día de su agonía) sintió la voz de alguien que lo llamaba. Era Magnus que entre sueños le decía que despierte. Respondió al pedido con un gesto de dolor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y la ilusión que había sido Magnus tomó la forma de Izzy -Cómo te sientes?- preguntó. Pero él no contestó.**

**Desde que Alec había vuelto ése día, no le habían escuchado emitir palabra. Supusieron la causa cuando Simon contó que había recibido un mensaje de Magnus. El brujo había vuelto a su loft ésa noche y no había nada fuera de lugar. No closet vacío y no llave sobre la mesa del comedor. **

**Cuando Simon llegó al departamento, lo estaba esperando en la puerta con dos bolsas de ropa: -Entrégale ésto en mano a Alexander. No quiero saber ya mas nada de él- dijo Magnus de manera soberbia y distante.**

**Clary e Isabelle lo esperaban en Taki's. Simon llegó y arrojó las bolsas a los pies de las nephilim y se sentó sintiendo como lo taladraban 2 pares de ojos. **

**-Sonaba monótono. No enojado, pero si frío cuando me informó de manera "oficial"- marcó las comillas con los dedos -que no quería volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con la familia Lightwood en lo que le quedaba de vida...- hizo una mueca pensativo -Osea, si no lo entendieron, quiso decir para siempre y nunca...-**

**Isabelle iba a verl veces al día. Entraba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama. A veces se acostaba junto a él. Lo miraba y secaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas recientes, por lo que adivinaba que él no estaba dormido en realidad. Pero no lo molestaba. Él hablaría cuando estuviese preparado.**

**Ése día, luego de un momento Alec abrió los ojos y miró a Isabelle como quien mira a un ave volar y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada. Ella recostó su cabeza entre los omóplatos de su hermano y sintió su respiración, algo entrecortada por lo que supuso, angustia.**

**-Ya pasará- dijo entristecida por verlo así -No es el último hombre sobre la tierra. Y tú eres un muy buen partido- sonrió con esto último para ponerle un poco de humor a lo que acababa de decir, pero se dio cuenta que no había funcionado. Alec ya estaba perdido de nuevo en su propia amargura. **

**"Aku cinta kamu" le había dicho la última vez que lo vió. **

**Y luego lo recordaba yéndose; alejándose de él y dejándolo solo para siempre. Se sentía frío y abandonado como aquel túnel.**

**"Aku cinta kamu"... "Te Amo"... Ya no significaba nada.**

**Solo dolor y ganas de desaparecer para siempre.**

**Dedicado a Fa-Mag, mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Y bien? Espero que lo hayan sufrido como yo. Soy una amante de Malec. Prometo que mejorará… tal vez…**

**Cuál fue su impresión?**


	3. Chapter 3

**RESIGNACIÓN**

**Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la ruptura. Alec sintió que era momento de, no tanto de seguir como si nada, pero sí de levantarse de la cama y salir de su habitación hacia el mundo real.**

**Lo primero fue ducharse y afeitarse. Recortó un poco su flequillo porque le molestaba en los ojos. Al instante se arrepintió. El cabello largo le hubiese disimulado un poco las ojeras y las mejillas algo hundidas que mostraban el descenso de peso que había sufrido al no estar alimentándose. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Resignado, salió del baño para vestirse. Se encontró con los dos paquetes con ropas y pertenencias que había enviado Magnus. Tragó en seco y pasó al lado ignorándolos por completo. Abrió su closet y tomó una playera color gris oscuro y un pantalón negro del equipo de caza, todas prendas que pertenecían a su etapa pre-Magnus. Se calzó botas y salió rumbo a la biblioteca. Al entrar allí la encontró vacía. Un par de tazas dejadas recientemente pero ninguno de sus dueños. No pudiendo contenerse a su impulso de mantener todo en orden, tomó las tazas y se las llevó hacia la cocina. Al entrar allí halló un panorama totalmente opuesto al de la biblioteca. Jace, Clary e Izzy riendo un poco bebiendo café. Jace parecía brillar un poco aún. Efecto residual, seguramente. Clary lo tenía tomado de la mano como si no lo quisiera dejar ir y le daban la espalda a la puerta. Ambos miraban a Isabelle mientras ella hacía movimientos exagerados con sus manos contando algún suceso gracioso. Quedó estática en un momento mirándolo, sonriéndole. Jace y Clary se dieron cuenta de la reacción y se dieron vuelta al instante. Jace sonrió y vio las tazas en sus manos: -Ya era hora que el mayordomo se hiciera presente, la mugre está acumulándose- dijo sonriendo y se levantó a darle un abrazo -Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos de nuevo, hermano-.**

**Alec se separó un poco y lo miró -Veo que aún eres un hada brillosita- dijo en medio de una sonrisa -un poco mas y te pareces a Magnus...- Y de golpe su rostro hasta el momento tranquilo se volvió gris de nuevo. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Clary y dejó las tazas -Hola Clary, Izzy- intentó sonar lo más cordial que pudo y salió del recinto dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación-**

**Antes de llegar a su habitación sintió que alguien lo llamaba. Era Jace. Se detuvo justo en su puerta y se volteó poniendo la mejor expresión que pudo. **

**-Rayos, que caminas rápido!- bromeó Jace -Menos mal que te alcancé. Escucha. Preciso que me hagas un favor...-**

**Alec lo miró intrigado y dudando de poder cumplir con cualquier favor que éste le pudiese pedir.**

**-Un favor? Cuál?-**

**-Mira- dijo Jace -todo ésto de que estoy "brillosito" como dijiste, es un impedimento para salir a patrullar, o para salir a cualquier sitio, en realidad. Y bueno...- Jace dudó, pero continuó -Izzy y Clary querían ir a entrenar al parque... La cosa es que quería saber si tú podrías acompañarlas.- Lo miró expectante, por lo que Alec finalmente accedió.**

**-Si, está bien. Dime cuando.-**

**-Ahora. Es más, ya!- respondió el rubio, animado -Quiero leer y Clary no me deja tranquilo ni a sol ni a sombra.-**

**Alec lo miró escéptico y lleno de memorias propias con el brujo; memorias en las que Magnus no quería que saliera a cazar temeroso de que el nephilim no regresara. Sacudió esos recuerdos de su cabeza y asintió -Está bien. Avísales que se alisten- abrió la puerta de su habitación -Iré por un abrigo y un par de cosas.-**

**Luego de tomar su cazadora negra reglamentaria, su cinturón de armas, su teléfono y un par de gafas de sol, llegó hasta el ascensor, donde le esperaban las jóvenes. **

**-Vamos- Dijo él sin detenerse al ver la puerta del elevador abierta, entrando en él.**

**Lo siguieron y salieron del Instituto. Sus ojos estaban apagados... débiles y demacrados, y sintió que se le lastimaban con la luz. Así que, aunque no hubiese sol, se los cubrió.**

**-Simon se encontrará con nosotros en el parque?- preguntó. Ya se sentía habituado al vampiro y por momentos incluso lo extrañaba cuando pasaba días sin verlo.**

**-Si- dijo Isabelle -Acabo de llamarlo.- Un leve sonrojo se dejó ver en el rostro de la morena. Alec la miró y sonrió por ella. En cierta forma le alegraba verla feliz.**

**Y de nuevo los recuerdos lo golpeaban: Simon era un vampiro, por lo tanto era inmortal. Por qué demonios entonces se alegraba tanto su hermana? "Se alegra porque, a diferencia de tí, ella no es egoísta y no le importa el qué dirán. Ella vive y disfruta el momento y si tú hubieses tenido aunque sea, la mitad de su actitud, aún estarías con él" Su mente trabajaba sucio y ésto había sido demasiado. Se detuvo en seco y precisó sostenerse del poste del semáforo. Izzy se detuvo y lo miró preocupada:**

**-Quieres volver a casa?- **

**"A casa? tú no tienes casa" fue lo que le dijo su conciencia. **

**-No.- respondió -Fue un mareo. Mucha cama. Sigamos.- esbozó lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa y se puso en marcha de nuevo. Isabelle lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras hablaba animadamente con Clary, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como estudiándolo.**

**-Pasa algo, Clarissa? Dije que me sentía bien, ok? Deja ya de mirarme así- Dijo Alec sin siquiera mirarla.**

**-Ok, ok- respondió Clary un poco molesta al escuchar su nombre completo. Pero era Alec, era común que él la llamara así solo porque volara una mosca -Solo que si en algún momento quieres volver, nos dirás, verdad?-**

**-Está bien- respondió -Perdóname el tono, Clary- sonrió y ella asintió en respuesta.**

**Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque, que no estaba muy lejos. Una vez allí Clary e Izzy delimitaron la zona con runas para crear un fuerte glamour. Alec solo se limitó a sentarse a un costado, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Aún sentía debilidad y por ello acusaba cansancio. Un rato después, luego de ver unas cuantas piruetas por parte de Clary, cosa que le sorprendió (en Iz eran habituales ya) sintió un frío que le recorrió la nuca. Se volteó en guardia y vio que era Simon que le sonreía:**

**-Alec! Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, joven nephilim!-**

**Alec entrecerró los ojos, irritado:**

**-Jace y tú cada vez se parecen más. A veces se me figura que son gemelos separados al nacer-**

**Simon se rió a viva voz por lo que dijo y ésto hizo que Isabel y Clary voltearan y lo vean, saludándolo a la distancia pero sin abandonar los ejercicios. Simon se sentó al lado de Alec:**

**-Y dime, cómo te encuentras? Y no me digas que con un GPS- rió -Ya mejoraron las heridas de tu corazón?- Dramatizó esto último.**

**Alec lo miró inexpresivo -Los aspirantes a músicos medianamente "mediocres" siempre son tan... Tan...-**

**-Directos?- preguntó Simon -mmm... Solo con las personas que nos importan mucho o con aquellos que no nos importan nada- sonrió infundiéndole confianza.**

**-Supongo que entro en la segunda categoría, no?- Alec jugó con sus dedos arrancando la hierba, pensativo.**

**-Eres idiota, nephilim. Alguna vez te lo dijeron?- Ésto fue una puñalada en el maltrecho corazón de Alec. Recordaba la guerra contra Valentine y el primer encuentro luego de lo que pensaba, había sido el "hasta siempre" con Magnus.**

**Simon pudo reconocer el dolor del moreno en sus ojos detrás de los vidrios tintados de las gafas. Notó la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas que permitían ver su clásico sonrojo; y el corazón, latiéndole a mil por lo que estaba casi seguro, algún recuerdo sobre el brujo. -Alec...-**

**Éste levantó la vista de la grava que rodeaba un cantero frente a él pero no habló.**

**-Dime...- prosiguió el vampiro -Qué sucedió entre Magnus y tú?-**

**-Lo herí- dijo Alec de golpe -Herí su plena confianza en mí..- y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas como no lo habían hecho desde hacía solo un par de horas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACEPTACIÓN**

_ Y como dice el dicho: "Una vez que tocas fondo, lo único que queda es subir"_

**Pasaron algunas semanas y la vida en el Instituto fue comenzando a tornarse normal otra vez, aunque Jace aún conservaba un leve rastro de brillo por las noches y éso producía que no pudiese salir de patrullaje.**

**Los padres de Alec e Izzy estaban en Idris casi de manera permanente ocupados con los asuntos de la Clave, ya que Robert Lightwood era ahora el nuevo Inquisidor. Los hermanos Lightwood habían quedado en el Instituto de Nueva York, a cargo provisionalmente de Ernest Whitestone, un nephilim proveniente de Alacante. La actividad demoníaca había bajado bastante desde la desaparición de Jonathan, lo que hacía sospechar que algo grande se estaba gestando. Alec pasaba sus días perdido dentro de la sala de armas entrenando para no volver a caer en depresión.**

**Isabel se había puesto en contacto con una bruja para un par de trabajos que requirieron algo de ayuda de magia. Ella era extraña. Alta y delgada, y con un extraño color violáceo en la piel. Vestía con lo que parecían ropas hippies de los '60. Nada del glamour que poseía Magnus. Magnus... **

**Alec había visitado su calle un par de veces. La primera vez no pudo llegar más allá de la esquina de su edificio. La segunda vez llegó hasta el pequeño callejón que se abría paso frente al piso del brujo. Espió desde allí y lo vió en la ventana. Parecía lejano y triste, apoyado en un brazo contra el vidrio, como buscando perderse. Tenía una expresión ajena, quizás también lo extrañaba y quería volver, pero era orgulloso y no daría el primer paso. Éso enterneció a Alec y le hizo sentir el impulso de salir de su escondite e ir a tocar su timbre. Quizás suplicar un rato o hacer cara de cordero triste. Alec siempre supo que la culpa había sido suya, así que para qué negarlo. Deseaba más que nada en la vida volver con Magnus. Así que sin pensarlo más salió del hueco donde esperaba para dejarse ver, sin dejar de mirar aquella ventana. Y se detuvo.**

**Sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Hizo dos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a su escondite. Quería convencerse de que era un error, pero no lo era. Magnus estaba apoyado en la ventana como desde hacía un rato, y unos brazos aparecieron detrás de él, tomándolo por la cintura. Unos delicados dedos femeninos acariciaron un abdomen que antes era suyo y unos rojos labios besaron el hombro del brujo. Un hombro que aún creía de su propiedad. **

**Sacudió su cabeza dándose un golpe mental -Céntrate- se dijo. Pero no pudo centrarse...**

**Salió de su escondite mirando fijamente a aquella pareja que estaba unos metros más arriba. Vio al brujo tensarse al verlo y sacudirse inconscientemente a la mujer que tenía a sus espaldas. Pero no debió hacerlo, qué le importaba ya que el nephilim lo viese?**

**Alec bajó la vista y sonrió amargamente, resignado. Le quedaba claro: había terminado. Ahora era momento de continuar. Levantó la vista una vez mas y con ella su mano, a modo de saludo. De ese modo le decía: Sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía.**

**Magnus vio el gesto y lo comprendió a la perfección. Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, con un gesto de dolor que Alec no llegó a entender del todo, porque el brujo chasqueó los dedos y cerró la cortina.**

**No habló con nadie de ese encuentro. Se lo guardó como su último secreto con Magnus. Se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de avanzar, pero como le costaba...**

**-Alec! Alec, te estoy hablando!- Era Isabelle que desde hacía un buen rato estaba tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano.**

**-Si... Te escuché- Alec apretó su sien al sentir que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que no le había prestado atención para nada.**

**-Y bien? Qué dices?- Ella lo miró insistente -El azul entonces?-**

**-Eh? Eh... si, el azul estará bien- contestó sin saber que estaba eligiendo el color del traje que usaría en la boda de Luke y Jocelyn. -Puedo irme ahora?- dijo con tono cortante. El dolor de cabeza se hacía más agudo.**

**-S-si, vete- Izzy lo miró preocupada -Si precisas algo me avisas, si?-**

**-Si, lo haré- Alec se fue caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Llegó a ella y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sumió al instante en un profundo sueño. Un sueño en el que se veía rodeado de personas. Sus padres con una mirada seria y compasiva, Jace abrazando a Clary, Isabelle sonriéndole radiante. Simon que aparecía mirándolo de manera amable. Y de un momento a otro, todos se alejaban caminando lento. Él los llamaba, pero no parecían escucharle. De golpe escuchó una risita a sus espaldas. Era cantarina y como de niña. Conocía ésa risa. Se dio vuelta despacio y la vio: Maureen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Este fanfic es algo que me surgió de golpe

Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare.

Puntualmente es mi ideal de continuación de CoLS, ya que falta mucho para que salga el sexto libro, así que como no me gustó como quedó "MALEC" trataré de buscarle una salida. Les podrá parecer algo "emo" al principio, pero se fue dando así. Juro que no lo provoqué!

Bueno, sí, lo provoqué, pero sin querer queriendo.

Requisito para leer éste fic:

HABER LEÍDO CoLS

Si no, no entenderán mucho de nada.

Por último, déjenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión para saber si sigo, y por si las dudas, les advierto: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de más de una carilla.

Dedicado a Fany, la luz de mis ojos el amor de mi vida y mi propio demonio de colección.

Malec-xín

**Sanación**

**Pasaron un par de semanas desde el encuentro y todo se desarrolló más tranquilo en el Instituto. La ciudad había sido dividida en secciones para patrullarla durante las noches y de ésa manera podían mantenerla en cierto equilibrio. **

**Jace ya podía salir. Su brillo era casi imperceptible. Igualmente nunca iba al frente por si las dudas alguien pudiese notarlo. Alec había tomado toda la responsabilidad y ya poco a poco era el mismo de antes: Alec Lightwood, el joven nephilim ojiazul y de cabellos negros. Aunque lo que si se fue acentuando fue su mal genio. Y cada vez que sus servicios no eran requeridos, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto. **

**-Dolor de cabeza- argumentaba.**

**La boda de Jocelyn y Luke se acercaba. Era éste fin de semana.**

**El Instituto era puro revuelo. Clary había instalado allí lo que Luke llamaba "cuartel de la novia". Isabel se encontraba en su salsa con todo aquello. El único sitio no tomado era la biblioteca por si recibían visitas oficiales de la Clave. Incluso en la sala de armas se veían telas blancas y encajes dorados colgando de los aparatos de entrenamiento. Alec se encontraba allí en ese preciso momento con un listón blanco bordado en hilos de oro y piedras azules (zafiros) en sus manos, cuando entró Jace, mordiendo un gran bocado de la dona que traía en la mano:**

**-Te quedaría lindo de vincha- se burló -hace juegos con tus ojos-.**

**Alec levantó el rostro y dejó que el listón volviera a colgar del brazo del muñeco de práctica y salió de la sala fingiendo una sonrisa como había aprendido a hacerlo desde hacía tiempo.**

" ** -Se te vería linda como faja, o como corbata- le había dicho Magnus, cuando compró ese listón en París, con la idea de llevárselo como regalo a Jocelyn cuando volviesen -Hace juego con tus bellos ojos, cariño. Seguro que no te gustaría usarlo a ti ? Te quedaría tan mono!- dijo entusiasmado apretando sus mejillas entre sus dedos.**

**-Suelta!- exclamó todo rojo el nephilim, sobándose el rostro y viendo como una vendedora intentaba esconder una sonrisa.**

**-Ok, lindura. Pero luego no me lo reclames!- Magnus se dirigió, riendo, hasta el mostrador para pagar sus compras. Alec lo siguió, aún sobándose la cara y tomó las bolsas -No te preocupes, que no te lo reclamaré- sonrió y salió del local , seguido por el brujo sin escuchar lo que murmuraba divertido. "**

**Alec volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó el listón sin mirar a Jace, que lo observaba algo serio al suponer lo que hacía. Caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró con Jocelyn de frente **

**-Disculpa que te moleste con esto, pero... podría pedirte esta prenda?-**

**La madre de Clary lo miró y sonrió amablemente asintiendo **

**-Por supuesto, Alec.- y acarició el rostro del joven de manera maternal algo que él no esperaba, pero que le sirvió de breve consuelo y sonriendo se fue animando a su habitación. Entró en ella y cerró la puerta. Tomó el listón, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó en un pequeño arcón dentro del cual había guardado todo lo referente a Magnus: fotos, tickets de la Ópera de Viena a la que jamás llegaron, algunas prendas de vestir, una bufanda azul, un libro de runas, una rosa blanca de tela, su alma... Y ahora este listón. Miró su contenido, ya no triste, sino mas bien, melancólico. Y luego lo cerró.**

**Sábado. **

**Alec se dio vuelta en la cama, cayendo al piso por el giro brusco. De nuevo el mismo sueño que se repetía: todos dejándolo solo y el rostro de Maureen que se reía de él a su costa. Se sentó adolorido y subió a la cama justo a tiempo para que Jace entrara irrumpiendo.**

**-Bien, la bella durmiente despertó!- sonrió al decirlo -Vamos!- le tiró el traje azul que había aceptado ponerse sin saberlo -Alístate que en dos horas es la boda, pero tenemos que estar en el salón una hora antes para ir recibiendo a los invitados-.**

**Alec soltó un bufido de fastidio y Jace se cruzó de brazos reprendiéndole **

**-Si no quieres ir, solo dímelo, entonces amargarás a Isabelle… Y ya sabes, ella cuando está de malas pone nerviosa a Clary, que a su vez pondrá más nerviosa a su madre y por ende, luego tendrás una horda de licántropos golpeándote el rostro. Entonces tendré que unirme a mi futuro nuevo suegrastro y también golpearte- Alec lo miró frunciendo el ceño -Ok, prometo golpearte despacio. O... puedes vestirte y dirigirte a la cocina a desayunar- sonrió al ver que éste se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a ir al baño a ducharse. -Así me gusta Parabatai ! Ese es el espíritu- y salió de la habitación. **

**20 minutos más tarde y ducha de por medio, Alec entraba a la cocina y se sentaba en la barra. Jace que ya estaba allí con un elegante traje negro, se acercó y le tendió una taza de café. -Isabelle?- Preguntó.**

**-Las mujeres están ocupadas- respondió Jace.**

**-Ok, iré a ver si...- atinó a levantarse cuando la mano de Jace lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.**

**-Hermano, por el Ángel, te lo imploro! No te acerques. Eso es una batalla campal y no exagero cuando digo que te tomarán de botín de guerra- Alec volvió a sentarse y no pudo evitar reír.**

**-Ya lo hicieron contigo?.-**

**-No lo menciones- Jace levantó su mano en señal de alto -No quiero recordarlo!-**

**Alec se puso de pie nuevamente -Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vámonos de aquí. No quiero terminar como niño que lleve los anillos.-**

**-Niña- corrigió Jace -Yo seré el niño y tú la niñita con flores en el cabello-**

**Y salió deprisa evitando que Alec lo golpee con lo que pudiera llegar a arrojarle. **

**Llegaron al salón y en él ya estaban trabajando los del clan de Luke, muy concentrados en el tema de la seguridad.**

**Media hora después, con todo listo ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Alec conocía de vista, a muy pocos, y personalmente, a menos. Hicieron su aparición Maia, vestida de manera sencilla pero radiante, seguida de Jordan. Este saludó con un apretón de manos a Alec y con un choque de puños a Jace. Habían hecho buenos migas en alguna época y la buena relación entre ellos perduraba. Luego llegó Simon. Vestía un smoking negro, seguro por insistencia de Izzy. Se acercó y comenzó una amena charla entre él, Jace y Jordan sobre videojuegos y animé, cosas de las que Alec no entendía mucho pero no se alejaba; de pronto escuchó una suave exclamación de Jace**

**- Por Raziel! Qué hace acá?- **

**Alec se giró y todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta .**

**Vio a una mujer alta y voluptuosa, de largos cabellos castaños y piel muy blanca. Parecía vampira y vestía de forma glamorosa cual modelo parisina. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo, sino que lo era el hombre del cual ella tomaba el brazo. Alec suspiró por lo bajo:**

**-Magnus.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este fanfic es algo que me surgió de golpe**

**Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare.**

**Puntualmente es mi ideal de continuación de CoLS, ya que falta mucho para que salga el sexto libro, así que como no me gustó como quedó "MALEC" trataré de buscarle una salida. Les podrá parecer algo "emo" al principio, pero se fue dando así. Juro que no lo provoqué!**

**Bueno, sí, lo provoqué, pero sin querer queriendo.**

**Requisito para leer éste fic:**

**HABER LEÍDO CoLS**

**Si no, no entenderán mucho de nada.**

**Por último, déjenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión para saber si sigo, y por si las dudas, les advierto: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de más de una carilla.**

**Dedicado a Fany, la luz de mis ojos el amor de mi vida y mi propio demonio de colección y que la AmOdiAmo.**

**Malec-xín**

**Capítulo 6**

**Reaparición.**

**Alec miró al brujo, que había ingresado al salón. Lo vio a los ojos y él le respondió a su mirada con una leve y protocolar sonrisa, para luego acomodarse en uno de los lugares del fondo. El nephilim quitó su vista unos segundos después del saludo y se volteó, para notar los ojos de Jace y de Simon posados sobre él con una nota de preocupación. Les sonrió tranquilo:**

**-Las invitaciones fueron enviadas hace varios meses. Incluso, él estaba planificando su vestuario desde nuestro viaje a Europa..- se aclaró un poco la voz -Era de suponer que no se lo perdería...- metió una mano en el bolsillo rebuscando nerviosamente en él para encontrar su teléfono celular; lo sacó y vio la hora -Ya falta menos...- susurró y levantó la cabeza para notar como lo miraban aún más preocupados.**

**-Estás bien? Seguro?- preguntó Simon levantando una ceja, dudando.**

**Alec rodó los ojos en respuesta y asintió.**

**Jace entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto -Será posible que mi parabatai haya superado a Magnus? Porque si es así, te felicito!- sonrió divertido -Uh!...- exclamó de golpe y miró a Simon, que acababa de darle un codazo.**

**-Acaso quieres que el niño se deprima de nuevo? Hoy?! Izzy te mataría!- **

**Jace lo miró molesto y se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo y tomó del brazo a Simon llevándoselo de manera atropellada. **

**Alec los miraba con una mezcla de horror y gracia en su rostro.**

**Retomó la compostura y siguió recibiendo a algunos de los invitados que iban llegando. Se sentía incómodo y con ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. Nunca le gustaron las fiestas, y menos ser parte de ellas de ésa manera tan expuesta. Volvió a mirar de manera inconsciente hacia donde se había acomodado Magnus con su acompañante, pero la vio sola. Hablaba por un teléfono celular y miraba recelosa hacia un lado cercano al nephilim. No pudo evitar voltear y vio al brujo hablar animadamente con Jordan.**

**-(...)...como éste, no es cierto?- Alec miró a la extraña hada que le debió haber estado hablando durante un largo rato y de la cual no escuchó palabra.**

**-Eh... si... Por supuesto. Como usted dice.. Diga...- **

**No tenía idea de que mas decir. Justo en ése instante llegó Jace.**

**-Caballero dorado al rescate?- le susurró al oído al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano. Alec lo miró agradecido y se volvió al hada -Acá Jace le dirá lo que deba saber. Si me disculpa, debo atender un asunto- y salió disparado hacia la entrada del salón. Quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar, pero nunca llegó afuera. Una sombra alta y delgada se interpuso en su camino.**

**-Hola.-**

**-Hola... tú...- dijo Alec en tono quedo frente al brujo, sin ninguna opción de escurrirse de ése encuentro.**

**-Hola... tú?- Magnus lo miró incrédulo -Acaso te has olvidado ya de mi nombre?- hizo una especie de sonrisa sarcástica -Eso no suele pasar...- se pasó la mano por la barbilla en gesto pensativo de manera dramática.**

**Alec no respondió. Se quedó en blanco. Mudo. Luchando internamente por buscar palabras adecuadas para que salgan de su boca.**

**-O... realmente lo que sospeché era cierto...- afirmó el brujo, enarcando una perfecta ceja de manera elegante y midiendo la distancia que los separaba.**

**Alec abrió la boca de golpe y largó lo primero que se le cruzó y en el tono que se le antojó **

**-Y qué es lo que sospechabas, si se puede saber?- **

**-Que nunca te importé realmente... y por eso nunca me contaste que frecuentabas a Camille- dijo Magnus en tono acusatorio.**

**Alec sintió una punzada en su pecho al escucharlo y se obligó a dar un paso atrás. -Cómo puedes decir eso?-**

**-Es lo que veo. Tú sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso-**

**-No hay excusa para que pienses así de mí.-**

**Magnus levantó un poco el rostro y vio que a cierta distancia Jace y Simon lo observaban fijo. Rió. -Starsky y Hutch nos miran...-**

**Alec dio vuelta la cara mirando para todos lados no entendiendo lo que el brujo quiso decir y distinguió a la acompañante de Magnus que estaba aún hablando por su teléfono. **

**-Sabes? No es momento ni lugar para que estés haciendo conjeturas sobre mis sentimientos pasados hacia tí-**

**Pasados Eso golpeó al brujo -Pasados?!-**

**-Pasados…- intentó ocultar el tono de dolor en su voz.**

**Magnus lo miró un momento, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Alec lo cortó:**

**-Quizás tengas razón..- Dijo el nephilim y rodeó al brujo, pero éste lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. **

**-Alexander...- dijo en un susurro.**

**Alec lo miró inexpresivo y pudo sentir algo, no sabía si desesperación o solo cólera **

**-Yo ya enterré el "pasado", Bane. Hazlo tú también... Aunque veo que ya has empezado..- señaló con la cabeza a su pareja, que ahora si los miraba preocupada, con ojos totalmente ignorantes seguramente de la real situación. Se zafó de su agarre y salió por la puerta principal del salón.**

**La ceremonia seguramente debía estar en su auge. Pero a Alec no le importaba, llevaba caminando un largo rato. **

**A dónde ir ? No quería ir al Instituto. No quería volver a la fiesta. Todas las personas que conocía coincidirían en esos dos lugares. Y Magnus estaba allí.**

**Pero, porque no lograba superarlo? **

**Se había dicho que ya estaba, entonces porqué se sentía con ira y ganas de golpear a alguien para desahogarse? **

**Camille... su recuerdo hacía que se enoje más. Y eso que llevaba un par de meses muerta, pero lo real es que era difícil de olvidar. **

**Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron al Metro. **

**Comenzó a andar por el túnel y llegó al hall de la estación abandonada donde solía frecuentar en secreto a Camille. El sillón rojo que le pertenecía estaba volteado en el suelo, donde él lo había dejado de una patada la última vez que estuvo allí. Lo acomodó y se recostó en él. Los recuerdos comenzaron a poblar su mente comenzando a provocar un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Quiso incorporarse pero un peso que antes no estaba sobre él se lo impidió.**

**Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y vio una figurilla femenina sobre él. Era Maureen. Jadeó e intentó levantarse, pero ella era fuerte y lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos y trabándolo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura: **

**- Me pareció haber visto un lindo angelito!- dijo la vampira en medio de una risotada.**

**- Maureen! Esto no es gracioso...- volvió a forcejear.**

**- Qué no es gracioso?- río de nuevo -Alexín! Pero si esto es hilarante!-**

**Y bajó la cabeza para besarlo. Alec se sentía en una posición muy comprometedora. Cuando vio la intención de la niña, volteó el rostro para evitar el beso en los labios. **

**Grave error. Dejó totalmente expuesta su garganta. A Maureen se le hizo agua la boca y pasó su nariz a lo largo. **

**- Sangre de niño ángel ... Extraño tu sabor.- Rió divertida y Alec se desesperó al sentir su aliento cerca de la base de su cuello. Juntó fuerzas de donde no tenía y saltó del sillón cayendo al suelo sobre ella, que aún sosteniéndose de sus brazos lo miró intimidante a los ojos y le dijo:**

**-Alexander! Cuánta prisa, querido! Pero ... qué dirá Simon si nos ve? - fingió escándalo y luego estalló en una infantil carcajada. **

**Alec logró zafarse y se apresuró a ponerse de pie mirando hacia todos lados, buscando compañía vampírica que escoltase a Maureen.**

**-Estoy sola esta vez- dijo. -Te he seguido desde la fiesta. En realidad estaba esperando ver a Simon. Siempre espero verlo- resopló -pero siento que él me evade!- se cruzó de brazos enojada. -Odio estar en este cuerpo menudo! Y en esta edad! -miró a Alec- Para siempre!-**

**El la miró con sorpresiva empatía y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, pero esta vez sin perderla de vista. Maureen se levantó del piso y se sacudió un poco sus ropas. Parecía una niñita que se había puesto las ropas grandes y adultas de su madre. Ella lo observó un rato.**

**-La última vez que nos vimos estabas en estado de shock total...**

**Ale la miró un momento y palideció al recordarlo -Me dijiste que habías matado a Camille y amenazaste con beber mi sangre- enmudeció y volvió a mirarla -Lo has hecho? Digo, beber mi sangre?-**

**-Mmmmmm...-**

**-Mmmmmm?...- volvió a preguntar.**

**-No lo hice. No podría. Eres amigo de Simon. Y eres nephilim. No quiero problemas con la Clave ahora que soy la líder- sonrió condescendiente. -Aparte acababa de cenar- sonrió mostrando su sobrenaturalmente blanca dentadura. Pero no me refería a eso cuando te dije que estabas en shock. Parecías enfermo...-**

**-Si, bueno-Yo-Eh... No me sentía muy bien que digamos ésa vez...-**

**-Porque habías roto con el brujito bonito, verdad?- rió socarronamente sentándose al lado del nephilim.**

**-C-Cómo supiste?- La miró consternado.**

**-Todo se sabe en el submundo. Nuestros oídos escuchan más que los oídos humanos... Y bueno, él es el Gran Brujo! Una celebridad! Su vida amorosa es conocida por todos. Si quieres, te cuento!- le dijo animada, y esto alteró a Alec, por lo que levantó la mano en señal de alto.**

**-No. No quiero que me cuentes.-**

**Ella rió divertida.**

**-Ok, ok! Pero como te digo, lo que él haga o deje de hacer con algún novio o novia parece que llama la atención de todos. Y si su novio de turno era un nephilim que lo mantenía completamente fuera de circuito... bueno, como que llamaba más!**

**Alec se quedó en blanco y con dudas, pero no indagó nada al respecto.**

**En su lugar preguntó:**

**-Por qué sigues a Simon? Él no parece interesarse en tí.- **

**-Ya lo sé..- dijo molesta.**

**-Entonces?- **

**-Es como una necesidad, el verlo.. Es mi nexo con lo que yo era antes.-**

**-Pero él es vampiro desde tiempo antes que tú! No entiendo.-**

**-Él siempre fue diferente!- Maureen comenzaba a enfurecer con el interrogatorio. Le causaba dolor -Nunca ha actuado como vampiro, bueno, solo cuando me mordió- Alec abrió grande los ojos y Maureen se percató de ello. **

**-O sea que él fue q-q- Fue interrumpido por una mano en el cuello.**

**-Él no fue, está claro? Fue solo un arranque de "sed", estamos claros, nephilim?- Alec estiró sus manos intentando soltarse, pero sintió que la vampira estaba inusualmente más fuerte que él –Tú no sabes lo que es controlar la sed.. Las ansias de beber de un humano. Eso le sucedió a Simon y le sucede a todos los de mi especie.. – lo miró calculadora –Acaso quieres probar lo que es la sed de los vampiros en tu propio cuerpo? Podrías con ella?- Sacó sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron hipnotizantes para Alec que dejó de forcejear. Ella rió y soltó a Alec y golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano. Pero con demasiada fuerza. Éste salió disparado de su asiento hacia el piso con muy mala suerte. La madera añeja y podrida cedió y cayó más de 4 metros sobre los rieles de las antiguas vías abandonadas, haciendo su cuerpo un sonido seco cuando chocó contra el piso.**

**Maureen pudo ver en la oscuridad el brillo de lo que parecía sangre emanando del cuerpo inerte y salió corriendo de allí antes de que el olor llegara a su afilado sentido del olfato y no pudiera contenerse. **

**Alec se sentía flotar en un mar de dolor. No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces en lo que parecían días, pero que en la agonía fueron solo minutos. No tenía fuerzas para gritar o mover siquiera un dedo. Rogaba que todo terminara de una manera u otra. Pero que terminara ya.**

**Sintió ruidos e intentó gritar. Sintió su cuerpo temblar por la pérdida de sangre. Unas manos amables tocaron suave su rostro. Quiso hablar y decir que le dolía. El dueño de ésas manos le entendió. Una seguidilla de luces y chispas iluminaron el amplio hueco donde había caído y sintió comenzar a hundirse en una nebulosa sin dolor ni malestar. Algún lugar en el que solo había paz. **

**Solo un instante antes de perderse escuchó una voz conocida:**

**-Yo me ocuparé, Alexander...- **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este fanfic es algo que me surgió de golpe**_

_**Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Puntualmente es mi ideal de continuación de CoLS, ya que falta mucho para que salga el sexto libro, así que como no me gustó como quedó "MALEC" trataré de buscarle una salida. Les podrá parecer algo "emo" al principio, pero se fue dando así. Juro que no lo provoqué!**_

_**Bueno, sí, lo provoqué, pero sin querer queriendo.**_

_**Requisito para leer éste fic:**_

_**HABER LEÍDO CoLS**_

_**Si no, no entenderán mucho de nada.**_

_**Por último, déjenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión para saber si sigo, y por si las dudas, les advierto: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de más de una carilla.**_

_**Malec-xín**_

**:)**

…**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Hablar**

**"-...Había heridas profundas...-"**

…**.**

**"-...Perdió mucha sangre...-"**

…**.**

**"-...Cómo puede ser que Maureen lo haya hecho?-**

**-No tuvo intención...-"**

…

**La sala del loft estaba bien iluminada y poseía una decoración simple y agradable: tonos cálidos en paredes y cortinas, muebles modernos en tono negro y un bonito futón naranja chillón a un lado del salón que cortaba con la sobriedad del ambiente. Todo contrastaba con la imagen que devolvía a la vista su dueño. Él siempre acostumbrado al glamour y los brillos, se mostraba con una playera negra y un pantalón beige, deportivas blancas y lo que más llamaba la atención, o menos, mejor dicho, era la falta total de maquillaje en su rostro y su cabello cayendo lacio en un moño. Ojeras. Isabel y Simon no hicieron comentarios al respecto.**

…

**-Está muy mal?- La voz de Isabelle se oía quebrada.**

**-Solo digamos que llegué a tiempo...- dijo el brujo pensativo, frotándose el puente de la nariz y dejándose caer en el amplio sofá.**

**-Te dijo Maureen como sucedió?- Simon estaba preocupado.**

**-No. Solo llamó a mi puerta. Sonaba desesperada. Casi no la atiendo, hasta que escuché Alec. Hablaba de un accidente y de seguro me lo explicó en detalle, pero ya no escuché nada más. Solo le pedí la ubicación exacta y desaparecí. Por lo que vi al encontrarlo se que atravesó un piso con su cuerpo y cayó desde bastante altura.-**

**-Pero acaso ustedes los nephilims no están preparados para caer?- observó Simon. -No los llamo gatos, pero digo...-**

**Isabelle lo miró y parecía con su expresión pensar algo similar.**

**-Mi única explicación- continuó Magnus -es que el golpe que le propinó Maureen lo debe haber dejado sin aire, lo que pudo hacerle perder un poco el sentido al caer.- **

**Isabelle asintió lento pensándolo -Igualmente debe de haber quedado bastante herido como para hacerse un iratze en ése momento.-**

**-Seguramente... No lo sé- repuso Magnus en tono de fastidio -En su cuerpo no hay runas nuevas desde hace tiempo, bastante tiempo- Magnus tosió aclarándose la garganta al sentir dos pared de ojos clavados en él.**

**-Cómo lo sabes? Acaso le has vist-?- **

**-Por supuesto! Le tuve que quitar las ropas para ver las heridas y limpiarlas...- se encogió de hombros.**

**-Bueno, no es algo que no hayas visto antes...- tosió Simon. Isabel los miró incrédula a ambos.**

**-Y si me preguntan, está demasiado delgado, acaso no lo habían notado?- dijo el brujo, preocupado.**

**-No me puedes culpar de no haberme dado cuenta. Yo no lo ando mirando o picando para comprobarlo- dijo Simon -Ouuch!-**

**-No seas irrespetuoso!- dijo Isabelle irritada luego de pellizcarlo -Es mi hermano y no está bien en éstos momentos.- Se volvió hacia el brujo -No lo hemos notado, Magnus. Él parecía estar bien luego de que abandonó su confinamiento.-**

**Magnus abrió los ojos muy grandes. Sus pupilas eran apenas hilos verticales y parecía que incluso se le habían tornado anaranjados fuego. -Confinamiento? Pero qué-?-**

**-Nada. Estuvo un par de días encerrado en su habitación. Nada... importante- apuró Simon a decir. Magnus bajó un instante la vista y la desvió hacia la puerta de su cuarto **

**"Era obvio. Es Alec. Qué esperabas?" se dijo para sí mismo.**

**-Bueno, no un par de días solamente. Para ser exactos fueron un par de semanas...- Izzy pensaba en voz alta y rememoraba la situación. **

**Simon tocó la mano de ella con la suya para que guarde silencio. Sentía que Magnus no merecía enterarse de nada y no quería dejar tan mal parado a Alec frente a sus ojos. Izzy, por el contrario, deseaba en ése momento abrir al medio la cabeza del que fue su cuñado y meter en ella todas las imágenes de su hermano sufriendo. **

**Ustedes- miró a la pareja frente a sus ojos. -Preciso que vayan a éste sitio -sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó -Traigan un paquete de huesos de gnomo y hebras de alas de hadas.- Simon tomó la tarjeta y asintió. Tomó la mano de Isabelle, que aún lo miraba con cara de asesina serial y salieron juntos a cumplir con el pedido. **

…

**Una vez que se fueron, Magnus analizó si entrar o no a la habitación. Optó por ir primero a la cocina y preparar algo de comer para Alec. **

**-Éso que has encargado a mi hermana lo tienes en la alacena y seguro que de sobra.- **

**Se sobresaltó y cuando se giró vio apoyado a Alec con esfuerzo en el marco de la puerta. Se acercó a él:**

**-Tú no deberías estar levantado. Aún estás muy débil.-**

**-Quería agua...-**

**-Me hubieses llamado. La hubiera llevado hasta tí..-**

**Alec lo miró -Qué hago aquí?-**

**-Recuerdas que estuviste haciendo clavados a una piscina sin agua?- sonrió un poco.**

**Alec pasó a su lado y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Cuando dejó el vaso en el fregadero, se dio vuelta y lo miró confundido -Cómo sabías donde estaba? Me seguiste?- **

**-Maureen... Vino a pedirme ayuda. Qué pasó?-**

**-Un accidente. Ella es temperamental. No le gusta que le digan que es una niña y tampoco pensar que no puede tener a la persona que ama.-**

**Magnus tragó en seco -Alexander, yo quería- -**

**-No quise ser tan descortés en la fiesta. Y definitivamente no debí haberme ido.- Hizo un gesto de dolor.**

**Magnus se acercó unos pasos a él sin dejar de mirarlo -Vuelve a la cama. Precisas descansar y recuperarte bien.-**

**-Puedo acomodarme en el sillón aquel. Parece amplio.-**

**Magnus sonrió leve -No hables bobadas. Ve a la cama y yo te llevaré algo de comer. Estás muy delgado y éso no me agrada.-**

**Alec lo miró confundido -No tiene por qué agradarte. Y son solo un par de kilos. Nada que me afecte mucho.-**

**-Que no te afecta mucho? Eres un cazador de sombras! Necesitas estar fuerte y preparado en todo momento! No tienes ninguna marca de protección nueva en tu cuerpo. Pudo haber sido peor. No sé qué habría sucedido si no hubiese llegado..-**

**-Habría pasado lo inevitable- se encogió de hombros -Ambos lo sabemos- **

**Magnus sintió un frío glacial que lo recorrió y cruzó la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas -Nunca- lo miró colérico -Nunca vuelvas a decir éso, nephilim...- Alec hizo un gesto de dolor y Magnus soltó su agarre. -Disculpa- le friccionó con suavidad los brazos. -No quise hacerte daño...- **

**-Estoy bien- dijo con un hilo de voz**

**-No. No lo estás...- lo miró preocupado -Vuelve a la cama, por favor.-**

**-Debería irme. Tu novia- - se aclaró la mente -sabe que estoy aquí?-**

**-Te refieres a Daliah? Ella no es mi novia- rió -Es una amiga que suele visitarme cuando precisa alguna poción, y que me acompaña a eventos cuando no quiero ir solo.- dijo tranquilo.**

**Él lo miró como dudando, pero Magnus parecía sincero. Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la habitación, pero se giró a mitad de camino:**

**-Cuándo podré irme?- Preguntó solo por alimentar su curiosidad.**

**Magnus levantó la vista del sartén que ya había comenzado a calentar, y la fijó en él:**

**-Cuando tú quieras. Por supuesto, luego de que te recuperes...- dijo cuando lo que en realidad pensó "Nunca te dejaré ir..."**

**Alec esbozó una débil sonrisa:**

**-Ok. Apenas me recupere te dejaré en paz.- Aunque en realidad pensó "No quiero irme..."**

_**Bien, nobleza obliga, agradezco a todos los reviews que me han hecho llegar! Jamás pensé que nadie excepto mi Fa-karma-nya me leería!**_

_**Disculpas ante todo si no actualizo rápido pero, entre otras cosas (demasiadas cosas) al fic lo escribo en papel y me da flojera pasarlo a veces. También me gusta leer mucho y por ahí eso me retrasa. Besos gente! Trataré de subir mas rápido el siguiente capítulo! Muak!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Este fanfic es algo que me surgió de golpe_

_Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare._

_Puntualmente es mi ideal de continuación de CoLS, ya que falta mucho para que salga el sexto libro, así que como no me gustó como quedó "MALEC" trataré de buscarle una salida. Les podrá parecer algo "emo" al principio, pero se fue dando así. Juro que no lo provoqué!_

_Bueno, sí, lo provoqué, pero sin querer queriendo._

_Requisito para leer éste fic:_

_HABER LEÍDO CoLS_

_Si no, no entenderán mucho de nada._

_Por último, déjenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión para saber si sigo, y por si las dudas, les advierto: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de más de una carilla._

_Malec-xín_

:)

…

**Capítulo 8**

**Despertar**

-"Triiinn"_

-…..-

-"Toc toc toc"-

-…-

Las manos de Isabel golpeaban con insistencia la puerta del loft en Bronklyn.

- Abre Magnus ! -

La risa se Simon se hizo oir -Quizás no está en casa...-

-Cómo que quizás no está en casa? Mi hermano está ahí!-

-Por éso!-

-Ah, no! Eso no lo acepto!- Volvió a golpear con furia la puerta y ésta se abrió. Subió ruidosamente la escalera seguida de cerca por Simon. Al entrar al piso vieron a Magnus salir de la cocina, sopando un saquito de té en una taza de agua hirviendo. Lucía una bata de seda naranja con ribetes plateados que parecían brillar en azul y violeta, como tornasolado. Complementada por supuesto con unas pantuflas de gatitos adorable. Los miró entre serio y divertido.

-Qué le has hecho?- Isabel lo increpó.

-Nada que no le haya hecho antes..- dijo despreocupado.

-Eres un maldito!- Isabel se arrojó sobre él pero Simon la detuvo casi en el aire. Magnus se mantuvo impasible y lo pensó mejor. Ella se mostró muy herida con él. Sería mejor no jugar con su control, porque no siempre estaría Simon para detenerla.

-Ya cálmate, linda Isabelle. Alec está durmiendo y yo, pues, aproveché y me dí un baño. Aparte..- comenzó a caminar contoneando las caderas -él está herido.- enfatizó éso y los miró -Han traído el encargue que les hice?-

Isabel se calmó al escuchar éso , al punto que Simon pudo bajarla tranquilo.

- Si .. Toma ... - sacó de su cartera el pedido del brujo.

Magnus vació un par de paquetes en un cacharro en el que ya había algún tipo de preparado. Hizo un conjuro y lo rodeó con una especie de luz negra. Luego vertió una cucharada en el té que estaba preparando . - Para Alec - aclaró al par de ojos curiosos. Izzy estiró sus manos - Dámelo. Yo se lo llevo . -

Magnus se sonrojó apenas, pero lo suficiente como para que Simon lo note - No, no Izzy - se apresuró a decir -Debo conjurar un par de cosas.. Ya sabes... Palabrerío de brujos... Y éso antes de que lo beba. Cuando termine, podrás verlo. Esperense aquí y enciendan velas, las que están en el estante..- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

-Cuántas?- preguntó Isabelle.

-Emm-Todas!- respondió el brujo agitando su mano mientras desaparecía, cerrando la puerta.

…..

Una vez dentro dejó el té en la mesita y se sentó en la cama. Acarició el rostro de Alec y lo llamó suave -Alec, cariño.. Despierta... -

Alec abrió los ojos primero despacio, pero los puso como plato al recordar lo que había pasado. Se miró y se dió cuenta de que no llevaba nada de ropa debajo de la suave sábana de seda-

-Nosotros-?- miró a Magnus interrogante.

Este intentó ocultar su decepción con un gesto de fingida ofensa

-Lindura! Tan poca cosa soy para que olvides tan rápido lo que acaba de pasar en ésta misma cama?-

-No!- se apresuró a decir Alec y se abalanzó hacia el brujo para besarlo en los labios y tranquilizarlo -Es solo que yo- Estuve- Estoy herido.. Tenía miedo que solo hubiese sido un sueño..- Acariciaba el rostro de Magnus sin creérselo. Éste lo abrazó de golpe cayendo en cuenta que esperaba que la reacción del nephilim al despertar fuera de horror.

-Cariño! No sabes lo feliz que me haces..- miró hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirarlo -Aunque creo que ahora lo justo sería decir "Houston, tenemos un problema"..-

-Quién es Houston?- Alec ya tenía ganas de matar al tal Houston -Soy Alec!-

Magnus rió con ganas y besó su mejilla sonrojada. Había olvidado lo que era tener en sus brazos a Alec. Su Alec. Con ésos celos irrefrenables. Con sus mejillas y su rostro afiebrado cuando se encolerizaba o se avergonzaba. Algo tan de él. -Nadie, dulzura.. Quiero decir que Isabelle está justo del otro lado de la puerta y no vió con mucho agrado que me paseara en bata, así que tuve que omitirle lo ocurrido..-

Analizó la mirada de Alec a quién se le oscurecieron los ojos en un tono azul tormentoso.

-Bueno, ella exagera..-

-No. Ella te quiere.. Así que creo que mejor no le decimos nada por el momento. Hasta que puedas correr, si? - Alec, que siempre fue el que rehuía a las responsabilidades con respecto a Magnus, se sintió extrañamente desinflado. Quiso protestar y estuvo por hacerlo cuando sintió un golpe suave en la puerta. Miró los ojos suplicantes de Magnus y le sonrió un poco -La dejaré verte, si?-

-Bien. Me haré el dormido..- Susurró Alec manoteando su camisa que estaba a un costado. -Será mejor así- miró de pronto la taza de té -Es para mi?-

-No! No la bebas!- Lo detuvo Magnus - A menos que te quieras convertir en un lagarto volador, o una serpiente de dos cabezas-O algo parecido..- Tomó la taza y desapareció su contenido bajo la mirada cada vez mas confundida de Alec. -Si, bueno. No pensaba lo que hacía. Las uñas de tu hermana estaban a menos de medio metro de mi rostro..-

-Le tienes pánico, cierto?- Alec no pudo evitar reir. Magnus amaba verlo reir-

-Mi rostro!- Se señaló a sí mismo.

Alec se tapó la boca para ocultar la carcajada y se acostó semi-vestido, tapándose hasta el cuello y fingiendo dormir -Dile que el té me dejó exhausto..-

-Mmm.. El placer es todo mío, creo..-

Alec enrojeció ante el comentario e hizo un gesto algo amenazante, y Magnus se enserió con un gran esfuerzo -Ok.. Ok.. Tú duerme, mielcita.- susurró yendo hacia la puerta. Compuso su expresión más dramática y la abrió -Pasa querida, pero no hagas ruido. Está dormido gracias al té. Lo dejó exhausto..- Vió el rostro de Simon detrás de Isabelle desfigurarse en una burla e hizo caso omiso. Izz entró preocupada a la habitación.

Cuando Magnus pasó al lado de Simon percibió como éste se aclaraba la garganta y lo tomó del brazo -Sabes que sin "ésa runita" yo podría hacer que bailes "El Lago de los Cisnes" en su versión extendida y en mallas frente a Jace?-

Simon se puso serio de golpe -Entendí la indirecta. Solo te diré que Alec no estuvo bien todo éste tiempo. Lo sabes ya. Así que no me gustaría volver a verlo así, si?-

-No volverás a verlo así- dijo Magnus con pesar, soltándole el brazo -No permitiré que los de afuera arruinen otra vez lo que tenemos dentro..- susurró pensativo y se dirigió a la cocina a apagar las más de 25 velas que estaban encendidas. Tomó el cacharro en donde aún quedaba algo de la pócima -Tienes sed?-

Simon se giró y lo miró con la nariz arrugada -Paso..-

-Lástima...- dijo Magnus tranquilo y con una sonrisa pícara, destruyendo la poción.

…**..**

…**..**

_**Disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero a veces se me complica y si a eso le sumamos que escribo de puño y letra y después me da flojera pasarlo, creo que entenderán (bueno, lo había dicho antes pero lo repito por si las moscas)**_

_**Muchas muchísimas muchisísimas gracias a todos los que siguen mis publicaciones! Para mi esto es totalmente increíble! Y todos los reviews! Son bellos conmigo**_

_**A mi amodiamada… Gracias por inspirarme **___

_**Les recomiendo mi página: . si a alguien le interesa **__**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Este fanfic es algo que me surgió de golpe_

_Toda la historia y el 99.99% de los personajes están basados en los libros de Cassandra Clare._

_Puntualmente es mi ideal de continuación de CoLS, ya que falta mucho para que salga el sexto libro, así que como no me gustó como quedó "MALEC" trataré de buscarle una salida. Les podrá parecer algo "emo" al principio, pero se fue dando así. Juro que no lo provoqué!_

_Bueno, sí, lo provoqué, pero sin querer queriendo._

_Requisito para leer éste fic:_

_HABER LEÍDO CoLS_

_Si no, no entenderán mucho de nada._

_Por último, déjenme sus impresiones al respecto, me encantará conocer su opinión para saber si sigo, y por si las dudas, les advierto: Es la primera vez que escribo algo de más de una carilla._

_Malec-xín_

_:)_

…

Capítulo 9

Y ahora?

Pasaron días desde el episodio...

Jace y Clary habían visitado a Alec en varias ocasiones. Simon tenía que arrancar a Isabelle de ahí todos los días. Maryse había ido a ver a su hijo en tres oportunidades, incluso su padre le había enviado un mensaje en algún momento, impedido de ir a verlo por encontrarse en Alacante por asuntos oficiales. Y aunque lo habían tratado, ya no engañaban a nadie, ya todos sospechaban de ellos. A Alec se le veía radiante a pesar de estar convaleciente y ahora hasta comía. Magnus había dejado de lado todas sus actividades sociales y no había nada que lo hiciese mover de al lado del nephilim. -Demasiados intrusos en mi magnífica morada...- argumentaba -No confío en que las reservas de licor de hadas que poseo permanezcan intactas..-

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Cada vez que podía le llevaba bandejas repletas de sus platillos favoritos para abrirle el estómago. Y si Alec no tenía la boca llena de comida, era porque seguro tenía algo mejor en qué ocuparla.

...

Ya Alec caminaba casi sin renguear. Ése día estaban inusualmente solos, así que Magnus lo vio como una oportunidad para salir a "ejercitar y rehabilitarse". El clima era óptimo y aún no anochecía. Alec se vistió animado con la idea.

...

...

Llevaban media hora caminando por el parque. Alec como siempre abstraído. A veces daba la impresión de que su mente no estaba en éste mundo. En su cabeza daban vueltas ideas de cómo anunciar que él y Magnus habían vuelto.

-Solo debes decirlo. Nadie va a juzgarte por ello.- Magnus apretó su brazo de manera cordial y le sonrió dándole ánimos. -Bueno, no a ti..- susurró pensativo.

-Eh? A qué te refieres?-

-Emmm.. Creo que es más que obvio que Isabelle me las tiene jurada.-

-No. No es así. No te preocupes por ella.-

-Quizás un buen par de zapatos...-

-Magnus! Ella no se vende por un par de zapatos!-

-Ok, pero si van acompañados de un genial bolso haciendo juego, apuesto-

-Magnus...- dijo Alec.

-Oh.. Está bien.. Pero no me niegues entonces que se pondrá híper feliz cuando le digamos que será tu dama de honor...

Magnus dijo esto en tono casual pero Alec no lo dejó pasar. -Dama de honor de quién?-

-Tuya cariño! De quién más?-

El tono de piel de Alec palideció -Yo que qué?! Yo no me voy a casar!-

Magnus se adelantó un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a él, como enfrentándolo -Perdón? Acaso estás rechazando mi propuesta?-

-Qué propuesta? Tú no me has propuesto nada.- dijo Alec como al pasar.

Magnus se puso las manos en la cintura -Te acabo de proponer casarnos. Casamiento. Unión marital. Matrimonio o como quieras llamarlo.. Dama de honor, recuerdas?-

Alec lo miró serio y más pálido. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Magnus se preocupó al no notar si respiraba o no -Vida?-

Tú-Yo-No. No puede ser.. No-No puedo.. No podemos cas- Acabamos de volver!- La voz le salió como estrangulada.

Magnus arqueó su perfecta ceja izquierda -Si. Y nos amamos. Y te están saliendo canas, cariño.. A ambos...- dijo divertido aunque eso no se reflejó en el rostro de Alec. Éste no dejaba de divagar, pero al menos había recuperado un poco el color en las mejillas.

-Mi familia.. La Clave..-

-Tu familia nada. Lo tomarán bien- Magnus dijo en tono seguro -Y la Clave, a quién le importa?- Pero Alec le lanzó una mirada que lo dijo todo. -Obviamente a ti si te importa La Clave y sus leyes..-

-No entiendes, Magnus. Soy un cazador de Sombras. La Clave es mi ley. Y mi padre está cada vez más cerca de su dirección o algo así. Sabes lo que sería para él que yo, su hijo mayor, me case con otro hombre? Y encima un subterráneo? No, creo que con mi condición ya tenga demasiado-

Magnus lo cortó en seco -Alto! Stop! Tú condición? te escuchas lo que dices, Alexander? Acaso estás enfermo?!-

-Alec lo miró con los ojos amplios. Sabía que estaba enfurecido -Ya sabes a qué me refiero..-

-No! No lo quiero saber!- Magnus levantó la voz y Alec se asustó por esto. Sentía que otra vez la historia se repetía.

-Magnus-

-Magnus nada! Háblale a mi mano!- Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó caminando veloz. Alec tuvo el impulso de seguirlo.

...

Magnus caminó unos 30 pasos y se detuvo al no escuchar a Alec siguiéndole. Siempre funcionaban sus artimañas. Suspiró y recordó lo difícil que fue sacarlo del clóset. Sintió compasión por él -Cambié por ti y para ti- Le había dicho Alec alguna vez. Se volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar en el que lo había dejado. No estaba. Miró hacia todos lados -No pudo haberse largado tan rápido...- murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Agachó la cabeza pensativo y lo vio. Un pequeño reguero de sangre y un trozo de papel que destellaba fuego a su lado. Lo tomó con su mano temblando:

"Qué haría La Clave si el nephilim que oscurece sus filas con sus actividades antinaturales desapareciera?"

Magnus se sintió preso del terror. Quería a su niño de vuelta.

….

_**Disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero ya saben y bla bla blah**_

_**Besos y gracias por devoluciones**_


End file.
